¿Tu me amas reek?
by Tatiana-L Rosales
Summary: -¿Tú me amas, Reek? Esa pregunta ya la había escuchado. Entonces noto que todo esto solo era una forma sutil que tenía Ramsay para pedirle algo. Aunque era obvio, tuvo que haberlo notado antes ya que su amo nunca haría algo como eso de forma gratis, él siempre quería conseguir algo a cambio. Apretó los dientes, perdió tiempo pensando. Dejo de permanecer dubitativo y por fin respond


**"Do you love me Reek?"**

— Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Una recompensa.

Le decía aquel hombre sin dirigirle la mirada mientras pasaba los dedos por el agua de la tina. Ramsay Bolton quien a la fuerza proclamo ser su amo, lo había conducido hasta el baño del castillo.

— ¿U-una recompensa? —pregunto temblando y entretanto tenía una batalla en su mente de si mirarlo o no directamente a los ojos.

—Sí, Reek. —detuvo el baile de sus dedos sobre el agua. —Una recompensa por ser un buen actor.

—Y-y-yo… yo me esforcé tanto como pude… yo…yo…yo… yo— por el nerviosismo comenzó a tartamudear. —Yo… quería serle útil.

—Sí, lo sé Reek.

Ramsay que estaba sentado en el borde de la tina se paró y lentamente fue hacia él, logrando un gran ruido cuando la punta de sus botas tocaba el suelo. Inmediatamente bajo la mirada y temeroso espero la completa cercanía.

—Por eso he preparado un baño para ti.

Al oír eso, cabizbajo dirigió la mirada a la bañera. Esta que era de madera tenía la mitad cubierta por agua que quizás era caliente o fría, eso no podía saberlo ya que no expulsaba ningún vapor que hiciera notarlo.

—Quítate los harapos.

Volvió la mirada al suelo para luego subirla a su amo que no había dejado de mirarlo ni un segundo.

— ¡Ahora! —insistió este clavando aquellos redondos y gélidos ojos sobre él.

No quería desobedecerlo pero tampoco quería desnudarse. Aun podía recordar lo que su amo le había hecho en esa cruz de madera mientras él estaba desnudo. Cuando se desnudaba o era desnudado solo significaba algo: seria castigado.

Aun así, comenzó a quitarse los trapos que funcionaban como camisa. Despacio ya que no importara cuanto tiempo pasara aun no podía olvidar esa dolorosa sensación de ser lastimado.

Termino de quitárselo dejando ver las cientas de cicatrices que conformaban su torso entero. Bajando por su brazo derecho arrojo suavemente el trapo al suelo, hasta con miedo de eso ya que quizás sus nauseabundos harapos no eran dignos de ensuciar aquel piso.

Miro a su amo quien ladeo la cabeza ¿quizás estaba desconforme? No sabía que pasaría y eso lo aterraba, y su cuerpo respondía a esto haciéndolo respirar agitadamente como si sus pulmones quisieran escapar de allí. Ramsay le dio una entera ojeada de arriba hacia abajo para decirle.

—El pantalón también. —remarcaba cada palabra. —Quítatelo.

Su expresión cambio a una preocupada y en sus ojos ya podían distinguirse unas cuantas gotas de llanto. Nuevamente bajo la visual. Desato las tiras que suponían ser un cinto y se quitó el ultimo trapo que quedaba en su cuerpo.

Sin dejar su cabeza en dirección al suelo de reojo vio el rostro de su amo quien sonreía con esa expresión sádica. Él sabía que lo que a Ramsay le hacía feliz a él le hacía mal.

Sin decir una palabra, su amo levanto las cejas y apunto a la tina con sus dedos extendidos. Siguió el camino que el brazo de este le indicaba, pasando cohibido por delante suyo. En frente de la bañera volteo el rostro para esperar la aprobación. Su amo quien lo había seguido con la mirada sonrió asintiendo. Entonces sin esperar más, colocando sus manos en el borde de un solo tirón quedo dentro de la tina.

Lentamente se acomodaba, asombrado dejaba que su piel tocara la calidez que emanaba el agua. Sintió el ruido que hacían las botas del contrario al moverse por lo que sin dudas dedujo que se estaba acercando, enseguida apago esa pequeña alegría y seriamente bajo la mirada apoyando sus brazos en ambos bordes.

Cuando su amo llego, este se sentó en un banquillo y lo hizo introducir sus brazos en el agua. Ramsay saco un gran trozo de tela entre su mano, lo apretó al cerrar en un puño la palma y lo metió al agua para quitarlo unos segundos después. Oprimió y sacudió un poco quitándole el exceso de agua, y al arrodillarse en el suelo poso este en su espalda robándole el aliento.

Al principio sintió un gran ardor y dolor cuando toco sus cicatrices. Respiro profundamente para aguantar. Fue luego de unos minutos que logro acostumbrarse al lento recorrido. Miro a su amo que estaba justo enfrente de él.

— ¿Tú me amas, Reek?

Esa pregunta ya la había escuchado. Entonces noto que todo esto solo era una forma sutil que tenía su señoría para pedirle algo. Aunque era obvio, tuvo que haberlo notado antes ya que su amo nunca haría algo como eso de forma gratis, él siempre quería conseguir algo a cambio. Apretó los dientes, perdió tiempo pensando. Dejo de permanecer dubitativo y por fin respondió, ya armándose en la cabeza como iría el panorama. «Tendré que volver a ver como desollan a inocentes. »

— ¡Si, por supuesto mi Lord!

Repitiendo lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer, bajo la contemplación. Esas palabras a veces eran verdad. ¡Sí! Él lo amaba, él le tenía miedo y a veces, solo muy pocas veces, le decía aquello para dejarlo satisfecho. En estos mismos momentos lo ama, pero únicamente ahora que estaba siendo gentil.

—Bien. —sonrió y volvió a mojar el trapo.

Ahora era su hombro mojado para luego bajar y ser el lado derecho de su torso el que se humedecía. Su amo no dejaba de reír, antes no había reaccionado así por esa simple afirmación ¿tanto le había gustado aquella respuesta? Hubiese querido ver esa sonrisa característica de aquel hombre pero por temor ni se atrevió a levantar una ceja.

—Reek…— lo llamo vagamente al soltar el trapo haciéndolo caer en el agua logrando que salpicara algunas gotas.

— ¿Sí? —ahora si le correspondió el vistazo. — ¿Mi Lord?

— ¿Tu realmente me amas, Reek?

— ¡Por supuesto mi Lord! ¡Yo lo amo!

—Entonces demuéstramelo.

—Pe… pe… pe…—volvía a tartamudear invadido por la nerviosidad que no le permitía un momento de descanso. —Pero yo… ¿Cómo…?

—Empieza por cerrar los ojos, Reek.

« ¿Q… que hará?» Respirando completamente perturbado cerró los ojos. Pero el ojo derecho no por completo, dejo una pequeña brecha para poder ver lo que iba a suceder.

Fue sorprendente, el rostro de Ramsay se acercaba al suyo, cada vez era menos la distancia. Unos dedos se posaron en su mentón, levantándolo y tirándolo hacia delante. Sus secos labios fueron refrescados cuando otros se colocaron encima de ellos.

Su labio inferior fue mordido levemente, luego humedecido. Una intrépida lengua separo ambos labios abriéndole la boca e introduciéndose en ella. Bailando de ambos lados iba esta lengua arremetiéndose aún más.

Su boca era completamente dominada, él lo único que podía hacer era temblar mientras trataba de entender esa incoherente situación. Reek nunca había sido tratado de tal forma.

Con más fuerza se movía la lengua, chocando la pared superior, causándole una cosquillosa sensación. Cada vez le costaba más respirar. «… ¿Mi Lord?...» llevo sus manos a la que estaba en su mentón y la aparto tímidamente para que aquello parara, y pudiera tomar un respiro. Y así fue, de apoco la lengua se detuvo, la boca se apartó, los ojos de su amo se abrieron y la mano de este se aferró a la suya.

— ¿No te gusto eso, Reek?

— ¡N-no es así! M-m-me… me gusto ¡Mi Lord!

—Entonces ¿puedo volver a hacerlo?

— ¡Si, por supuesto, mi Lord! No tiene que preguntar.

Antes de cerrar los ojos aprecio la dulce sonrisa que su amo le entregaba. «… Es la primera vez que sonríe así ¿verdad?...»

Ahora fueron enteramente las dos manos del otro, las que se posaron en sus mejillas. A sus labios que en esos instantes estaban humedecidos volvían los ajenos. Aunque esta vez era un tanto distinto, la atención solo estaba centrada en su labio inferior que era mordido como si fuera carne.

— ¡Ah!

Dándose una oportunidad de ver la luz, aquel grito salió de su boca, provocado por una intensa mordida en su labio. Ante eso Ramsay rio, al parecer fue música para sus oídos. En cambio para él era todo lo contrario, no podía quejarse ya que no era un grito de dolor, sino uno diferente, un sonido que nunca antes pensó que podría salir de su boca. Era uno de esos sonidos que a veces salían de la boca de las mujeres que dormían con un antiguo hombre que había conocido… ¡Un sonido completamente erótico!

Ya dejando de centrarse en únicamente su labio inferior, la lengua de Ramsay se introdujo impaciente en su boca. Este mismo abrió sus pegados labios a la fuerza con gran impulso, ayudado por la lengua.

Lo estaba besando intensamente, logrando ruidos cada vez que atacaba en su boca. Aunque después de un minuto la lengua comenzó a tener un baile torpe, iba a la derecha pero instantáneamente volvía a la izquierda, indecisa.

—Mueve tu lengua, Reek.

S… sí, mi Lord… Hubiese respondido aquello pero Ramsay volvió a unir sus bocas impidiéndole cualquier palabra.

Así un duelo de espadachines fue tomando vida con sus lenguas. Una estocada, otra estocada y una más. Sus lenguas chocaban una y otra vez. Aunque debía admitir que si esto fuera un combate de verdad ya hubiese muerto, sin duda alguna su amo iba con mucha más dureza y filo.

Trato de esforzarse aún más para hacer sentir orgulloso a aquel hombre de tener tal perro. Elevo sus brazos y los paso por detrás del cuello del contrario para dejar sin ningún hueco la unión de sus cuerpos. Su torso mojado lograba humedecer la camisa del otro.

Su lengua inicio a llevar el paso de la lucha. Sus estocadas superaban al contrario. Estaba moviéndose como una serpiente que no quería descansar hasta picar a su presa. No obstante, estaba tan concentrado en eso que olvido respirar por lo que comenzó a ir más lento, un tanto sofocado.

—Respira por la nariz, Reek.

Asiendo caso, precipitadamente llevo una gran cantidad de aire a sus pulmones que rápidamente tuvo que exhalar. Estableció un ritmo de respiraciones convenientes para seguir con sus sagaces movimientos que retomaban el nacimiento.

Primero una simulación, fingió que atacaría por la derecha pero termino su golpe por la izquierda. Una rotación para confundir aún más. Y ya decidido, dio una estocada definitiva al centro, que lo llevo a una intensa riña con la otra lengua que no pensaba darse por vencida. Pero su duelo tuvo una pequeña pausa.

—_"Nuestras espadas están afiladas". _Reek, soy un Bolton, recuérdalo ¿sí?

— ¡No lo olvidare, mi Lord!

No había duda de eso, Ramsay era más que digno de llevar ese apellido. La pausa se acabó y el combate siguió, aunque con trampa ya que no fue avisado. La batalla parecía no tener fin, cada vez más reñida, ninguno pensaba detenerse ni rendirse, y eso le hacía perder el aliento en un extenso suspiro.

Uno, dos, tres… ¡Ultima estocada! Ya estaba decidido, ambos con sus lenguas agotadas fueron separándose lentamente. Había y no había a la vez un ganador, se podía decir sin vacilar que fue un glorioso empate.

Notando el atrevimiento que se tomó al acercarse tanto a su amo, volvió apocado a sentarse correctamente en la tina, clavando su mirada en el agua. En ese mismo instante Ramsay se puso en pie y algunos dedos de este jugaron con su enmarañado cabello.

— ¿Tú me amas, Reek?

… ¿D-de nuevo la misma pregunta?... No entendía porque se esmeraba tanto en repetir lo mismo. ¿Cuántas veces más debería decirlo? Aunque le resultara fastidioso, lo único que podía hacer era seguir consintiendo a ese hombre.

— ¡Si, por supuesto, mi Lord!

—Reek…—hizo una gran pausa. — ¿Tú me amas como a un amante?

— ¿U-un amante?

—Sí, Reek. Los hombres tienen necesidades que solo una persona en especial puede satisfacer. ¿Recuerdas cuando tuviste que ponerte en la piel de Theon Greyjoy?

—S-sí, mi Lord.

—Theon Greyjoy es un hombre que satisface sus necesidades con mujeres. Necesidades que solo mujeres pueden satisfacer ¿lo entiendes, Reek?

—N-no se a lo que se re… re… refiere, mi Lord.

—Perdón, Reek. Claro que no lo entenderías, tú ya no eres un hombre.

Ramsay le dedico una sínica mirada y como una araña con la yema de los dedos fue recorriéndole el brazo, bajando hasta su muslo. Fue hasta el centro, justo donde se separaban las piernas. La mano de su amo paso directamente en ese lugar donde aún se podían ver suturas que te decían que antes allí hubo algo que fue arrancado despiadadamente. Sin embargo, algo que nunca le perteneció a Reek.

La mano de Ramsay se apoyó sobre la suya, la tomo y la elevo. Su mano fue colocada en la entrepierna de este que estaba en gran parte hinchándose. La mano que estaba sobre la suya apretó en conjunto con el aquel bulto, cosa que lo hizo estremecer.

—Reek, quiero que me hagas sentir bien ¿lo entiendes?

Algo en él se encendió en ese mismo segundo y logro entenderlo. Ya sabía a donde llevaba todo esto, por fin sabía que era lo que Ramsay quería lograr siendo tan amable.

—S-sí, mi Lord. Lo entiendo.

Ramsay sonrió y aparto su mano al dirigirle una insaciable mirada, impaciente. Se arrodillo al estirar su espalda, bajo el pantalón de su amo, lo necesario para liberar la gran erección.

Inicio a masajearlo con sus manos desde el tronco hasta la punta jugando con el glande, cual hacía que subiera y bajara. Era como un kraken, sus manos parecían la combinación de los ocho tentáculos de este mitológico animal y cuales también atacaban a su presa con furia.

Su lengua volvía a hacer acto de presencia e intentaba lamerlo fervientemente. Fue a la ensanchada punta de la erección, de costado a costado hasta dejarla completamente mojada. La punta de su lengua bajo en forma lenta como si fuera una carretilla de una sola rueda que era tironeado por un burro viejo. Volvía a subir marcando el mismo paso pausado.

— ¡Mételo de una vez en tu boca! —exclamo el Bolton que perdía la paciencia. — ¡Reek, hazlo ahora!

—Sí, mi Lord.

Inhalo hondamente, remojo sus labios y tapo con estos los pocos dientes que le quedaban. Mirando por última vez a su amo espero la aprobación que llego sin aguardo alguno. Introdujo la erección en su boca. No por completo, primero una parte con la cual iniciaría lentamente. Su lengua se extendió por esta mitad y dio una primera absorbida. Un gemido salió de la boca del contrario, eso era mucho más que un asentimiento. Dio una segunda absorbida y entrelazo toda su lengua alrededor del miembro.

Bajaba y subía en un zigzag. En su paladar ya podía sentir como el líquido pre seminal comenzaba a salir. Libero su boca y se encargó de limpiar la punta. Tal a un perro saco su lengua para fuera y de a pequeños trazos se encargó de lamer cada parte de la punta. Miro a su amo que no se perdía ningún detalle de tan erótica escena.

Por el costado izquierdo su lengua bajo, lamiendo su propia saliva que se juntaba con el exquisito sabor de Ramsay. Se detuvo al llegar a los testículos de este cuales también se encargó de lamer detenidamente.

Logro oír unos gemidos más, llegaban a ser reconfortantes y aliviadores. Volvió su lengua a subir por el tronco, parecía que esta estaba empeñada en desobedecer la orden que se le había dado.

—Reek, ya…—apretó sus dientes. —Ponlo en tu boca, quiero que lo tragues.

Hizo eso mismo sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de seguir sorbiendo como si de agua se tratara. Las manos de Ramsay se colocaron en su desalineado cabello tirándole la cabeza aún más a él. Así su boca fue abarcada por completo por la erección y el caliente líquido que amenazaba con desbordarse por la comisura de su labio.

Cuando su boca fue liberada, se tragó sin esfuerzo ni asco todo aquello que se le había ofrecido y relamió sus labios asegurándose que nada se le escapara. Se secó la boca con la palma, su rostro fue tomado y elevado.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Reek.

—M-me esforcé tanto como pude.

—Lo sé, por eso ahora quiero que te des vuelta para que pueda recompensarte.

— ¿La… la vuelta?

— ¡Obedece, Reek! —exclamo irritado, sin un punto de paciencia.

Se volteó lentamente, apoyo sus brazos en el borde de la tina. Siguió arrodillado y dio una rápida ojeada hacia atrás.

—Reek, nunca antes ha entrado algo aquí ¿verdad?

Su trasero fue contorneado de lado a lado, sus nalgas fueron separadas dejando una completa visión a aquello que escondían. La yema de un dedo hizo un circulo en la orilla de ese agujero, fue una sensación incomoda que lo hizo acobardar, apretó los dientes y respiro hondo.

—Reek, te he preguntado algo.

El dedo volvía a hacer un círculo en forma agresiva, enojado. Este en el transcurso dio una pequeña escapada hacia adentro, lanzo un alarido al instante. El dedo salió acompañado de una risa.

— ¡Ah!... No, nunca…

—Eso es bueno, Reek.

Incitado el dedo volvía a apoyarse sobre su piel. Primero un recorrido en bajada con la uña que lo llevaba hasta su entrada. Las puertas fueron abiertas y el dedo esta vez intencionalmente entro.

Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera y así continuamente. Los gritos se volvían algo cotidiano ante esta acción. El dedo iba en círculos tocándole todas las paredes, de un modo duro chocaba una y otra vez. Un segundo dedo se abrió paso entre el que ya estaba dentro. El dolor se intensificaba, era algo que no podía soportar, un extremo dolor.

— ¡Ah!... ¡D-duele! ¡Ah! —se sofocaba en los gritos. — ¡Pa… pare, mi Lord! ¡Por favor!

Ramsay simplemente no hizo caso a sus suplicas he intensifico la intromisión. Más profundo llegaban los dedos dentro de él abriendo nuevos pasillos y lugares. Aquellos dedos parecían no tener fin, llegaban a nuevas profundidades.

— ¡Ah!... ¡Ah!

—Deja de gritar, Reek.

Los dedos se encargaban de permanecer dentro, habían acabado el movimiento de entrar y salir para solo girar en el interior. Su cuerpo estaba contraído por el dolor, no podía ni siquiera moverse y escapar. Solo debía soportar, trato de meter aquello en su mente para asimilarlo.

— ¡Ah!... ¡Por… favor!

— ¿Por favor que, Reek? ¿Acaso no te gusta? ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?

—N-no es así… por favor, siga.

«Solo debo decir lo que él quiere escuchar.» No sería bueno contradecirlo, por lo que simplemente mintió. Ahora los dedos regresaban a desplazarse como al inicio, entraban y salían vorazmente. Abiertamente como tijeras ingresaban lográndole una gran cantidad de espasmos.

Empezaba a sentirse bien, el dolor se esfumaba mágicamente. Ya cuando los dedos tocaban sus paredes se lograba apreciar de una forma distinta, se sentía completamente agradable. Aquellos lugares a los que los dedos llegaban eran en gran parte sensibles y cuando las yemas los rozaban unos incalculables gemidos de placer salían de su boca.

—Reek, realmente te gustan mis dedos ¿verdad? No me dejas salir.

Si era exactamente eso, le gustaba que esos dedos estuvieran dentro de él. Nunca había sentido algo tan placentero por lo que no quería que se acabara.

—Ah… ngh… ah.

Los dedos dieron un último giro, una última penetración y un último gemido. Su entrada fue liberada, ya podía volver a regular su respiración que se había agitado por la sensación.

—Reek, ven aquí.

Al decir eso Ramsay se sentó en el banquillo y al palmearse el regazo le indico que debía sentarse allí. Trago salida y salió de la tina, con miedo a que su amo se enfadara si lo mojara, se sentó allí al separar sus piernas. Paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello de este para sostenerse.

—Reek ¿te gustaron mis dedos?

— ¡Si, mi Lord!

—Qué bueno. —sonrió.

Las manos de Ramsay se colocaron en su nuca y descendieron por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero. Ya allí estas dos se dedicaron a apretarlo delicadamente. Los dedos se abrían y separaban sobre su piel apretando aún más cantidad de su carne.

—Ah… ah.

— ¿Se siente bien, Reek?

—Sí… ah… mi Lord.

Ramsay comenzó a besarle el cuello. Absorbiendo sobre su piel, quizás quería dejarle marcas. Intensamente lamia como si su lengua se fuera a desgastar luego de eso. Un gran calor se ocasionaba en el lugar donde su amo lamia, un calor que se propagaba a lo largo de su cuerpo.

La lengua bajo hasta su pecho y la tetilla derecha fue la afortunada. Esta era chupada con seriedad como si se tratara de un niño recién nacido. Rodeando con la punta de la lengua Ramsay se centraba en dibujar su aureola, con suavidad se tomaba su tiempo, apreciando cada detalle. Por último, el pezón fue mordido pero sin causar dolor sino un estremecimiento lleno de gozo.

—Reek. ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacerte?

— ¿Q-que va a hacerme, mi Lord?

—Lo que un hombre le hace a una mujer.

—Ah… e-eso—desde el fondo se sintió avergonzado.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga? —pregunto sonando considerado cosa que no dejaba de asombrarle al igual que esa rotunda gentileza, como la de un amante.

— ¡Por favor!... Q-qui… quiero que lo haga.

—Entonces deberás ayudarme, Reek.

— ¡Si, mi Lord!

Sus manos se deslizaron por el miembro del contrario que aún seguía en su plena erección. Jugaron de una forma poco infantil sobre este, de polo a polo apretaba y manoseaba. Unos cuantos suspiros salían de su boca y algunos jadeos de la boca ajena.

Ramsay ya con su cordura perdida le elevo un poco su cadera mientras el, que era el más ansioso de los dos, se encargó de colocar el sexo del contrario dentro de su cuerpo. Así comenzaba una guerra nuevamente, una a la cual ninguno de los dos quería darle final. Una dura y desesperada embestida hizo que su cabeza vaya hacia atrás dejando a pleno color ver su entero cuello.

Gracias a esto pudo saber que la lengua no era la única espada afilada que tenía aquel hombre que lo sostenía fuertemente y lo tiraba hacia abajo mientras el subía sus cadera. Su cavidad estaba llenada de par en par, algo que le encantaba. Eso era así, el como una digna mascota apoyaba al contrario moviendo su cuerpo para acrecentar el placer. Su cadera se deslizaba finamente de arriba hacia abajo, las estocadas entraban y salían.

Una batalla dura de llevar. Ya simplemente se daba por vencido y dejaba que el contrario atacara sobre el con toda su severidad.

— ¿Tú me amas, Reek?

— ¡Si, por supuesto mi Lord!... Ah… ah ¡Lo amo!... Ah… ¡Lo amo!

—Yo también, Reek.

¡Ah!... Escuchar eso había sido tan placentero, esas palabras no dejaban de bailar en su oído. Quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, sin esperar a que fuera besado el inicio la acción. Sus manos se posaron en las mejillas de su amo, sus labios en los de este y delicadamente su lengua se introdujo en la boca ajena.

No podía esperar más, quería ser clavado hasta lo más profundo de su existencia y ser invadido por la sangre blanca, pero tampoco quería darle final a aquello. Estaba en una gran disputa entre el placer y sus pensamientos.


End file.
